The Love Triangle
by xrain.jojox
Summary: James likes Lily. Lily likes no one. Sirius likes Lily and Alice. Alice likes Frank. Frank likes Alice. It’s all a big love triangle. Please R&R!


The Love Triangle

The Love Triangle

James likes Lily. Lily likes no one. Sirius likes Lily and Alice. Alice likes Frank. Frank likes Alice. Kat and Remus are SPECIAL!! Complicated…right? R&R

A/N Lily and James are friends in this story…

"Hi Lilyy!" James said, "Hi Alice and Kat."

"Hey James…what's up?" Lily asked.

"Hi James," Alice said.

"Sup…" Kat said.

"Nothing much…wanna do something?"

"With the rest of the Marauders?" Lily asked.

"And Frank…we wanted to include him…"

Alice blushed…she had a major crush on Frank…but only Lily and Kat knew.

"So yeah…meet us at the common room in ten minutes and we'll decide…" James said.

"Okay…" Kat said, "See ya."

James quickly turned around and walked away. He had the strangest feeling…and it was all about Lily. He needed someone to talk to.

"Sirius!" he said, immediately spotting him.

"Hey, James!" he said.

"Don't tell anyone okay?"

"What is it?" Sirius said excitedly.

"Think I like someone…"

"Whaaa…who?!"

"Err…promise not to tell?"

"Yup…" Sirius said nervously.

"Lily."

"Lily _Evans_?! "

"Yup!"

"You can't like her!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"James!!" Kat said, "Sirius!"

"REMUS!!" Remus shouted, joining the group with Frank.

"Lol…" Lily said, "Kay…what're we going to do today?"

"Dunno…something fun?" Sirius said.

"Something not boring…" Alice said.

"Entertaining!" Kat said.

"Something that isn't homework!" James said.

"Something that all of us can do," Frank said.

"REMUS!!" cried Remus.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" Sirius screamed.

"I dunno…figured you needed a laugh…"

"What about truth or dare…" James said.

"Nah…everyone's just gonna avoid truth, like we always do…" Sirius said.

"What about Truth then?" Lily said.

"Sure…" Frank said.

"REMUS!!" said the obvious.

"I take that as a yes…" Lily said.

"Kay…" Frank said when everyone had agreed, "Let's play then…"

"Lily! Your idea…you go first…" James said. "Who do you like?!"

"No one…" Lily said, unaware that James liked her. She thought of him only as a friend.

"Oh…" he said, crestfallen.

"Kat, what's your deepest fear?" Lily said.

"Ermm…I'm afraid of spiders…" She said.

"YOU ARE?! THEN WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU THERE'S A BIG SPIDER!" Remus screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH GEDDIT AWAY FROM MEEE!!"

"Tricked ya!" Remus said.

"Fine!"

"Remus what's YOUR deepest fear?"

"Erm…eh…he…I'm afraid of…the…dark…"

Kat immediately switched all light sources in the room and everyone was laughing as Remus was screaming. When the light was on again, Remus was no where to be found.

"Hey…where'd he go?" Sirius said.

Remus was discovered in the corner, under a chair, whimpering, "Mummy!! Mummy…" When realizing he was discovered, Remus immediately stopped and grinned sheepishly while everyone laughed.

"Okay…Sirius!! Who do you like?" Remus asked. He was obviously curious if he liked anyone.

"Err…I do like someone…and yeah…"

"Who?" Lily asked, and Sirius blushed.

"I like-"

"Wait!" James cried, suddenly realizing the truth. "You like Lily don't you?!" he said angrily. "That's why you said I couldn't!"

"Erm…yeah…that's why…"

"Wait!!" Lily said. "BOTH of you like me?!" she asked.

"Yeah…" They said in unison.

"Um…yeah…sad…I don't like either of you guys…" Lily said.

"Waittt! I also like Alice," Sirius said.

"I like Frank!" Alice said.

"I like Alice!" Frank said. "Rejected Sirius!"

"Okay…can someone have two boyfriends?" Lily asked.

"NO!!" James and Sirius screamed. "BE MY GIRLFRIEND LILYKINS!!" they shouted at the exact same time.

"Poor Lily…" Kat sighed.

"Yup," said Frank, with his arm around Alice.

"Remus?"

"Not really helpful Remus…" Lily started.

"Pleaseeee!!" James cried.

"Gee…what friend you are James…"

"You're the worst friend ever!! I told you I liked Lily before you knew!!"

"Yah…so?"

"I SHOULD BE HER GIRLFRIEND!!"

"LILY'S DECISION!!"

"LILY DECIDE!!"

"Err…you see…I don't really know…so yea-"

"I WAS REJECTED ALREADY BY ALICE!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I WAS REJECTED BY NOBODY!!" James said happily.

"SO FAR!!" said Sirius.

"REMUS!! REMUS! EVERYONE LOVES REMUS!"

"NO THEY DON'T!!" Kat said.

"Not everyone does, Remus!" Alice protested.

"I knowww!" Lily said.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU REMUS!" James exclaimed.

"ME NEITHER!" Sirius screamed.

"I agree…" Frank said.

"Wait…no one loves me?!" Remus cried.

"Err…like a friend, but otherwise…yeah…" Frank said.

"Oh…" Remus said.

"Let's work on the Lily part…" James said.

"I wanna be Lily's girlfriend!!" Sirius said.

"You can't _claim _her…it's her decision…" James argued.

"James is right…" Lily said quietly.

"Owned!!" James cried gleefully.

"Your point?!" Sirius said.

"That you were owned by someone you liked!"

"So?"

"…"

"I don't know yet…so I'm…not going to decide yet…" Lily said.

"WHAT?!" James and Sirius screamed.

"You heard me…I'm not going to decide yet!"

"If you did decide…suddenly…who would you choose?"

A/N Please read and review!


End file.
